


The Exorcist the Musical

by starrylizard



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen, the exorcist the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: I vote for a musical episode in S3 of The Exorcist (TV).  Just throwing out some song ideas.Basically if Julie Andrews was an exorcist, she'd sing these.IntroThis house is alive with the sound of chantingSuper-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out





	The Exorcist the Musical

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated and tweaked and possibly more songs added. But in order to play, it needs to be shared. :)  
> Anyone who would like to record the songs, DO IT! Please let me know so I can listen. :D

**INTRODUCTION**

Marcus sighed.  He was buried under every blanket or coat he had been able to find, but he still shivered and snuffled.  His skin was tight and hot and he was sweating and the world sucked.  All in all, being alone in a crappy hotel room and feeling mighty sorry for himself was not ideal.  The TV flickered on some free channel that was playing a Julie Andrews marathon in almost colour and Marcus took some small comfort in that.  He quietly loved musicals and adored Julie Andrews and this one even had nuns and orphans and sweet mother-figures. 

 

Marcus settled deeper under his blanket mound, hugging into a pillow as he watched the TV with every scrap of attention he could muster.  His eyes slowly, ever so slowly drifted shut. 

 

“Hey Marcus, did you hear me?”  Tomas asked.  He placed a steadying hand on Marcus’ shoulder.

 

Marcus blinked, looking up into Tomas’ concerned eyes.  Then he looked around.  They were in the Rance house, outside of Casey’s room turned exorcism room. Tomas gave Marcus’ shoulder another gentle squeeze. 

 

“What, sorry?” Marcus asked.

 

“I asked if you’re ready to finish this?” Tomas asked.  “We need to save this girl.” 

 

Marcus nodded.  Of course, they needed to save Casey.  “Yes, of course,” Marcus said.  He straightened up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. 

 

The two men opened the door and stepped inside.  And as they did, they started to sing. 

 

*****

 

[ <https://youtu.be/wbQSAdU4Qb4> – to the tune of sound of music.]

**THIS HOUSE IS ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF CHANTING**

 

This house is alive with the sound of chanting

With rites as they’ve been for a thousand years

The result fills my ears with the sound of demon rantings

My heart wants to believe every word it hears 

My soul wants to float like the girl who’s possessed that rises from the chains on the floor

My stomach gives a whirl as that same girl flies from a wall to the door

She laughs like a devil as she screams and hurls over priests as they prey

To chant through the night, ritual and repetition is key

I hold tight to the beads of my over-large rosary

I know I will chant as I have before

She will be unpossessed with the sound of chanting

And she’ll be free once more.

 

*****

 

Now that Tomas is a proper exorcist, there's one last thing Marcus needs to teach him.   
  
  


[https://youtu.be/MwoXiIEh8O4 – to the tune of supercalifragilisticexpialidocious]

 

**SUPER-CRUSIFIX-ILISTIC-DEMON-GET-THE-F-OUT**

Super-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out

Even just the sound of it will make the demon shout out

If you chant it loud enough, you’ll always sound so devout

Super-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out!

 

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Holy water makes them cry

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Cast out that demon, wave goodbye

 

[Marcus]

Because I shot me father dead when I was just a lad

They sold me to the church one day and told me I was bad

But then one day I learned a word that saved my aching soul

Best exorcism word you ever heard

And this is how it goes

 

Super-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out

Even just the sound of it will make the demon shout out

If you chant it loud enough, you’ll always sound so devout

Super-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out!

 

[Mouse]

He travelled all around the world and everywhere he went

He’d use his word and all would say ‘Dear Lord that man’s godsent!’

 

[Marcus]

When nomads, nuns, or park rangers spend their time with me

I say my favourite word and then they give me bad coffee

 

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Holy water makes them cry

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Cast out that demon, wave goodbye

 

[Mouse - speaking]

You know you can say it backwards, which is

Get-the-f-out-Demon-crusifix-ilistic-Super

But that might just repossess some poor soul, don’t you think?

[Response] Amen.

 

So, when a demon’s got a soul, there’s no need for dismay,

Just summon up this word and you can hold the dark at bay

Yes use this word quite carefully, and it could save a life

 

Super-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out!

Super-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out!

Super-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out!

Super-Crusifix-ilistic-Demon-get-the-f-out!

[Repeat to fade out]


End file.
